Too Hot for Comfort
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: In the middle of summer, Bella demands of Edward "WHY WONT YOU SLEEP WITH ME!". and Emmett walks in on the two when Bella is too hot for comfort!


**A/N: Melody here! Along with Vengeance! This story is mostly Melody writing, but all the juicy ideas mostly came from Vengeance... **

**Vengeance: Word**

**Disclaimer: We do not in any way, shape or form own Twilight or any of it's characters (though it would SO rock if we did!) . It's all Stepehnie Meyers awesomeness!**

**Vengeance: Wootageness!**

Bella glared at Edward awkwardly, and demand once again "Why Not?"

"Just Because" he replied his stony gaze not leaving the window.

"'Because' isn't an answer. I want a good reason!" Bella whined.

"It's a good enough answer for me," Edward shrugged cooly, only glancing at her quickly to see her face was red as a beet, "And it's the only answer you're getting."  
"Well that isn't fair!" Bella exclaimed, getting angry, "How come you always pry answers out of me but never give me decent ones?!"

"Because things are different with me... I'm a vampire, remember?"  
Bella winced, still not used to how easily they used that word, "I don't see how that applies here."  
"Trust me Bella, it applies here quite a lot," Edward stated, frowning.

Just then, Esme walked into the livingroom of the cullens mannor where the two were arguing. A big smile on her face, she had come to see wether or not Bella was going hone tonight, since she would need a ride. She stopped in her tracks when she realized the lovers were quarreling.

Bella's face grew even redder, and angrier, if that was possible and she threw her arms into the air, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Why won't you sleep with me?!" she exclaimed loudly.  
Esme jumped and took a step back, careful to be quiet.  
Edward turned on Bella, "BECAUSE I WOULD BREAK YOUR PELVIC BONE, OKAY?!" he exclaimed, realizing only too late that Esme was standing in the doorway, shocked.

They both turned to her, looking quite embarassed, Bella turning pale.

"Ahh... I... I came to see wether or not... Bella would be s-staying the night..." she looked off to the side, "And I can't determine from your argument wether its a no or a yes..."

"She'll stay," Edward told Esme, looking back out the window.

Bella nodded shyly.  
"I'll bring extra blankets to your room then Edward..." Esme said, turning to walk away and mumbling, "Though I question wether you two should be alone..."

Edward and Bella exchanged awkward looks.

--Later That Night--

"Yeah be there in a sec Rosalie, I'm just gonna borrow one of Edwards CD's," Emmett called over his shoulder.

He approached Edwards room and, forgetting Bella was over, swiftly opened the door. He stopped dead in his tracks as Bella snatched up the blankets to draw them around her shoulders, exposing Edward's bare chest. Emmett went to leave, but was so astonished that he just stood in the doorway.

"You two are... and Bella's on top... woah... I can't believe it... just... woah..." Emmett looked at Edward, "I always figured you'd be in control..."  
"What?" Edward asked, confused.

"Well whatever," Emmett shrugged, "Mind if I borrow one of your CD's, or is this a bad time?"

"No... it's fine... take some," Edward said, still confused.

Emmett walked into the awkward silence, headed to the CD rack and pulled a few off. Bella and Edward watched him as he went to leave. Emmett turned to Edward.

"Thanks and, nice job," Emmett grinned.

Bella suddenly threw off the blanket, "UGH! I can't stand it anymore! It's way too warm for this!" The blanket fell to the floor, revealing nothing but Bella's shirt and pants still on her body.

"What... but I thought you...?" Emmett said, confounded.

"Thought what Emmett?" Edward growled slightly.

"Ahh... nothing. Thanks for the CD's..." Emmett thanked him and walked out.

"What's with Emmett?" Bella asked, snuggling up to Edward's cold chest again.

Edward's face turned stony, "Nothing."  
"But he..."  
"Nothing."

--Earlier That Night--

As Bella lay beside Edward in his bed, she became aware of how uncomfortably hot it was. she turned to Edward, a pained expression on her face.

"What's wrong love?" he asked.

"It's the middle of Summer and - I'm - too - warm!" she complained, snuggling into him. As she touched the cool fabric of his shirt, she realized something, "Take off your shirt."  
"What? But Bella, I already told you no..."  
"Just take off your shirt!"  
"We had this discussion, I don't want to hurt you..."  
"NO! Not that! Keep your pants on - though I wouldn't mind if you didn't, but since you won't take those off- take off your shirt!"  
"Why? I don't see what..."  
"YOU are cold... I am WARM... YOU will cool ME down... get it?"  
"Oh... alright," Edward agreed, hesitantly taking off his shirt.

"HURRY UP!" Bella exclaimed, tearing it off of him.

"Careful Bella, you'll give me the wrong idea," Edward mumbled awkwardly as she clung to his chest.

"That was the idea," she taunted him, snuggling into the coolness of his skin.

"Esme was wrong, we didn't need any more blankets," Edward chuckled.

END


End file.
